Camp Pokeblood
by phoenixheart88
Summary: When twin sisters Carol and Rebecca find out they are daughters of Dialga, they are sent to a summer camp for demimons: a camp called Camp Pokeblood. Includes small romantic moments.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a cool autumn evening in Nuvema Town. The trees bore colors of red, orange and gold on their leaves, the Pidoves were cooing peacefully, and the Sawsbuck were more than ready to change into their winter forms.

However, this tranquil time was the most exciting time in Dialga's life.

The legend-changed-human had just received news that his wife, Amanda, had just given birth to healthy twin girls. He stopped time when he heard and didn't start it back up until he was at the hospital, just in time to see the children being wrapped in a light blue blanket by Nurse Hope.

As the nurse left, a small groan from his right turned his attention to Amanda, who was lying on a sturdy white hospital bed with a pale blue feather pillow under her head. Her caramel hair was covering one of her amber eyes, and, like the other times she saw Dialga, her look of agony changed into a look of relief.

"Glad you could make it, Daniel," The young woman barely whispered as pain shot through her like a bullet, "I was thinking of names for the girls. Do the names Carol and Rebecca sound good to you?"

Dialga pondered this for a moment. "I don't have anything better. I agree with whatever you want to name them, Amanda. I'll go write the names on the certificate."

"No, I'll write."

"Amanda, you are in no shape to get out of bed. I only want the best for you."

"But…"

Dialga/Daniel finished the argument with a wave of his hand. He quietly closed the curtain, separating the bed from the main room. He quickly walked over to the birth certificate on the counter, wrote down the names, then sat in a small chair behind him. He sighed.

_How am I going to leave her? _He thought to himself, _I only have 2 days left before my Breeding Expiration Date comes. I don't want to hurt her..._

Just then, a tall beautiful woman walked through the open door.

"So, where's the _un_lucky lady?" The woman jeered.

She had a pearl necklace, pearl earrings, and pearl bracelets on both of her wrists. Her dress was a light pink and her eyes were the same color.  
>"Palkia, not right now. Don't you realize that I'm busy here?" The man with light blue eyes protested.<p>

"_Oh," _she dramatically swooned, holding her hand to her chest, "Silly me. By the way, Celebi stated a prophecy this morning, and, I swear to Mew, _you_ were mentioned in it. Dad wants you come to Spear Pillar _now_."

Dialga was astonished. _How?_ _How can this be true?_"I'll come, but only for the prophecy. Let me say goodbye to Amanda."

Dialga then stood up, only to show a long, blue tail shooting out of his pants. He slowly strolled over to the curtain, sighed, then pulled it open, only to find Amanda sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed.

"Goodbye, Amanda. I can't be with you any longer. I must go." Dialga then leaned in and kissed her, silently closing the curtain afterwards.

Palkia stood by the door, snickering. "Well, _that_ was a little romantic, wasn't it, Dialga?" "Shut it, sis. Let's just _go_." Soon, the humans were no longer humans at all.

The two legendaries of Sinnoh then flew through the sky, rocketing towards the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_10 years later..._

Carol

"Wake up, Carly! Wake up, wake up!" My obnoxious step-sister screams into my ear every morning at sunrise. Someday my ears are going to fall off because of it, no kidding. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." I mumble, slowly getting out of bed. My side ached like crap, and my head felt like a balloon. Just the normal reaction to a sleepless night with Beth, my step-sister. Ever since Dad left when my _real _sister, Rebecca, and I were just infants, Mom said that she was depressed for a whole year. When she got better, she tried to find another parent to help take care of us. Old Ollie married Mom when we were two. We couldn't pronounce "Cole Olly" at the time, so we've been calling him "Old Ollie" ever since. And it's true; the guy looked like Rip Van Winkle. He had the wrinkles, the gray streaks in his hair, and the tired and sunken brown eyes. Anyway, the morning sunlight was just drifting through the window behind my dresser as I listened to Beth jumping around on the top bunk, which was _really_ annoying because every time she did, the whole bed would shake and squeak and threaten to collapse. I didn't tell her to stop because if I did, she would tell on me and _I_ would be the one who got in trouble. You see, Beth acts like a cute and defenseless baby around my parents, and whenever she does something wrong, she'll _always_ try to find a way to blame it on me. For instance, in July my family and I always plan a week-long trip to the beach. Last year when we went, Beth wet her pants because I was making her laugh to keep both of us entertained for the long car ride to the beach. And this is what she said: "Daddy, Carly hit my Wee-wee bone!" Of course, _I _got in trouble. We had to postpone the beach trip 'til late August, one week before school started. It was the worst summer of my life. But anyway, back to the present. I slowly got out a bed, taking care not to damage the bed any further. I quietly slipped into my clothes, brushed my teeth, and combed my harvest-gold hair. I walked out of my room and closed the door, just in time to run into Rebecca, my twin sister. She was wearing her favorite outfit; a gray-blue T-shirt with the words "Greetings from the Internet, it's pretty much just all cats!", and navy blue jeans that had no button or zipper, so the elastic was covered with a cozy gray cloth. Her shoes had some mud on them, but the neon pink showed right through the grime. Trouble is, that's _my _favorite outfit. But I wasn't wearing that today (Thank Arceus for that; Rebecca would've thrown a fit!). I had my electric blue running shoes on (that were perfectly clean, mind you), and a blue T-shirt with a peace sign made of snowflakes. Rebecca stared at me, looking me up and down, and approved of my outfit. Together, we both walked down the stairs… and tripped on a sleeping Jirachi at the bottom. Both of us tumbled to the hardwood floor below. "Ow!" complained my twin, "What was that for…! Oh my Darkrai… Carla… do you… see the…" "Yeah… I see it… Shh… come on, Rebecca, get off of me! I don't want a fractured spine today!" As both of us struggled to get off of each other (Mom yelled at us for being so loud!), Jirachi didn't show any signs of waking up. But as soon as we were on our feet, the Wish pokemon shot 4 feet into the air, eyes wide open with anger. "Phione! Shut up before I… wait… oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I knew I felt something, but I thought it was… ugh, I'm so so sorry! Are you okay!?" I was kind of surprised that I understood his speech. But he's a legendary, so he has the right for humans to understand him, doesn't he? "Yeah, we're fine, but you gave us quite a scare!" Rebecca answered calmly. She, apparently, must've already gotten over the shock of the legendary, while I, on the other hand, was still recovering. "Oh, that's good," Jirachi yawned, stretching his short arms to the ends of his star-shaped head. "I couldn't find anywhere else to snooze, and I thought the two doors up there were the closet and attic…" I cut him off. "Wait wait wait, hold up! You're telling us that you've been here _all night_!? Why are you even here!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Carla, what are you yelling about in there?" My mom hollered from the kitchen. Jirachi gave me a look that said _Please don't tell her I'm here! _"Uh, nothing, Mom, just Rebecca was really heavy on my back!" "Okay, but hurry up in there! Your waffles are getting soggy!" My mom answered back. I checked around, then gave a thumbs-up to jirachi for him to continue. "As I was saying, sorry about the Hold up, but we need to go!" We were confused. "Go where?" Rebecca asked. Jirachi chuckled, "Camp Pokeblood. You, my good friends, are demimons."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Wisp the Shadow Phoenix, at your service! I don't own Pokemon or Percy Jackson, but the characters are mine, all MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ****'cough' 'cough' Anyway, on with the show!**

Chapter 2

POV Rebecca

I stared at the wish pokemon in confusion. "Wait, what!? What do you mean, we're demimons!? Is that supposed to be an insult!?" I exclaimed, angry at this new remark. Jirachi jumped back, startled then bored. "Sigh, look's like I have to explain." "Yeah, I think it's time to explain as well." Carol replied, a hint of anger in her voice. Jirachi nodded, then began to glow a blue light. His third eye opened, and together, we teleported to a small hill. I looked around.

The hill was covered in a grass blanket, reaching down to a large valley. Inside the valley was something that looked like an ancient pokemon stadium, like the ones in those history channels about Pokemon battles in Ancient Unova. On the other side of the hill was the most amazing scene I have ever behold. The entire valley was filled with teenagers and children, spanning from ages around 8 to 18. A wall, connecting in certain ways so that it looked like a pokeball, surrounded the area. In the top half of the pokeball were two rows of cabins, the biggest was in the top row in the middle. In the 'button', was a dining pavillion kind of place. In the bottom shell of the pokeball was the most chaotic. There was stables, an archery field, a climbing wall, a boxing square, you name it, it had it.

I looked back at Jirachi, expecting an explanation, but found to my amusement that he was asleep in Carol's arms.  
>"He's cute when he's asleep, don't you think?"Carol asked me, cradling the legendary in her arms. "Yeah. So where are we, anyway?" I asked, confused out of my mind of our location. That was when I had a quick vision. In the blink of an eye, a blunt arrow formed in the back of my mind. I pushed it out of my head, but then, out of nowhere, the same blunt arrow hit me in the back of the head. It wasn't sharp enough to kill me, but enough that I crumbled to the ground and saw stars. "Rebecca!" My sister cried, but she sounded so far away at this point. I remember being lifted, but I blacked out afterwards.<p>

**That's a wrap! I'm sorry the chapters are **so **short. I really don't know how to make them longer and still tell what I want to tell. It will improve, I promise. Also, if you want a new chapter, I really want you guys to review and follow, okay!? At least 8 reviews before I post the next chapter, okay? So please, if you want this story to survive, review and follow!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I don't own Pokemon or PJ, and I want to say that I think this chapter will be exciting. Please proceed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

POV Carol

"Rebecca!" I cried, running for my sister. I didn't care that I had just dodged another arrow- I just wanted my twin to be alright.

I picked her up, then looked to where the arrows were coming from. An entire volley of troops were stationed at the bottom of the Pokeball, each one armed with a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. I, however, was completely defenseless.

The only weapon I had with me was a small pocket knife that my mom had given to me when I was 8. The only Pokemon I had was the sleeping Jirachi in my arms, so I crouched and huddled over my sister on the ground.

The arrows(which were sailing over my head) reminded me of my Social Studies teacher. She talked about how the Native Americans didn't have guns and bullets, and that they used the bow and arrow instead. Just for interest, I pictured an army of Native Americans, charging at my attackers on horseback. Suddenly, I was bombarded with the sounds of hoofsteps, arrows being shot, and battle cries. Strangely, I was losing energy fast, but I was able to lift my head to see what was going on.

About 20 native americans were riding on the backs of horses, stampeding down the hill to the warriors below.

_What the Heatran!?_ I thought, not sure what to think at this point. Right then, the native americans disappeared, dissolving into mist before my very eyes.

The valley was filled with confusion. I stood up, then crumpled down. The pain in my head was thriving. I looked up. The attackers were running towards me, holding some kind of drink. I almost passed out, but stayed strong.

The boys came and helped me stand. They gave me a sip of the drink. It tasted like my mother's famous peanut butter fudge. I swallowed and instantly felt better. I stood up and insisted the boys that I was fine. The guards nodded, then stepped back, revealing a boy. He was about the same age as the rest of the group, but he had raven hair, which grew to cover his left eye; his right eye was golden; and he had a long, silver sword attached to the left side of his belt. He walked up to me and smiled.

"Welcome to Camp Pokeblood," he said, putting his arm around me, careful not to bother the Jirachi in his sleep. I looked toward my sister. She was lying there, unconscious. The boy saw my worried expression. "Don't worry," he reassured, "She will safely be transported to the camp. We will put her in the infirmary afterwards."

He looked into my eyes. "My name is Trevor." He paused, then pulled his hair out of his eyes. I silently gasped. His left eye was _blood red_.

"And I am the son of Giratina."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! :o What's gonna happen? BTW, I would like 12 reviews total before I post the next chapter, okay? Thanks!<strong>

**Also, **

**To Phil: I have only used bow and arrows because the camp leader(which will be introduced in later chapters) wanted the demimons to use the traditional style of attack, rather than using Pokemon(mostly because the camp leader and director are Pokemon themselves)**

**Also, please be patient for the next few days, and PM me or review if you have new ideas for the story. Their always welcome!**

**This is Wisp the Shadow Phoenix, signing off.**


	5. Big News! (Not a chapter)

**I am really sorry that this is not a chapter, but I have a big announcement!**

**Right about now, I am getting a bit of character's block(aka I can't think of new characters for the story)**

**So, my solution to this problem might be very exciting to some of you. Others could care less. Anyway, the news is...**

**I'm accepting OCs for this fanfiction! (Yay!)**

**In order to participate(and possibly have your character in the fic), all you have to do is follow the given guide below, and PM it to me (no reviews! Sorry! :(**

**Guide**

First Name-

Last Name(is optional)-

Parentage-

Powers-

Gender-

Age-

Features(what does she look like?)-

Personality-

Background Info-

**Don't hesitate to share your ideas with me! Remember, only through PM! No reviews!(Reviews with OCs in them ****_will _****be ignored)**

**Have a great day! :D**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm sorry for the long wait! I had writers block, but now I'm back in buisness! I don't own Pokemon or PJ, so don't kill me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Rebecca

I'm not sure how long I was out, but it seemed like ten years.

When I woke up, I was in a decent-sized shanty, made with wooden planks and thin cloth as a roof. I was lying on a crudely made bed, with a feather pillow and mattress.

I opened my eyes. Next to me was a young girl, about 3 years younger than me. She had navy hair and blue eyes, and had a kind smile that could brighten any room. She was wearing a blue shirt with a Pokeball on it, with the initials CPB underneath. Before I had time to process the letters, though, the girl noticed my consciousness.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, reaching to get a washcloth. I didn't answer, but tried to sit up. Pain exploded from the back of my head. I moaned and layed back down. "Oh, don't try to sit up," said the girl, "That Knock-Out arrow is going to leave you hurting for a few more hours. Don't worry, though: your sister is doing just fine."

_My sister!_, I thought, _I completely forgot! I need to find her! _I pushed up my pillow and sat up. The girl looked at me with furious ocean eyes, but then smiled.

"I'm not going to be able to keep you down, am I?" she asked me, shaking her head. I did the same.

She continued, "I'm going to regret this, but here." She then placed her hand on my forehead.

I started to look at her with confusion, but suddenly I was filled with the most powerful strength I could never imagine. When the girl took her hand away, the strength left, but I felt better than ever. "Thanks," I said, "That really helped. What's your name?"

"May Haruka**. **Yours?"

"Rebecca Ticlo. Thanks again"

"Anytime, just don't come back dead."

I smiled, but I was a little confused as to why she would think that I would die. I decided not to worry about it, and was about to head out the door, when May stopped me. "Before you leave, you should go to the Big House and tell my uncle that you've recovered."

I was confused, but decided to worry about it later. I walked out the door, and was tackled with a hug.

"Rebecca!" my sister rejoiced, squeezing me tighter. I let out a dry cough, "Carol, 'cough' oxygen 'cough' is 'cough cough' precious!" "Oh!" she let me go, "Sorry Rebecca! It's just, with the camp and what happened earlier and all…" "Wait, camp? What camp?" I asked, I was kind of lost by this point. Carol nodded.

"Right, you were out when it happened. Well, apparently, this place we're in is called Camp Pokeblood. It's where demimons train to become awesome fighters."

That didn't clear much up.

"Uhh, ok? Anyway, where's Jirachi?"

"Oh, he's ranting in his sleep about how Groudon is scary as ####."

"Carol!"

"What! Everyone here is talking like that!"

"Fine. By the way, the healer, May? Do you know her?"

Carol shook her head. I continued, "Well, she said I need visit her uncle at the Big House and tell him that I'm good to go." Carol smiled, "Oh, the Big House? I can show you where it is, if you want?"

"That'd be great. Then you can explain to me what's going on."

We started walking, and Carol started to show me where everything was, from the cabins to the stables. It was kind of like having a tour guide, but she still hadn't explained why we were here or what was happening in general. When we finally reached the Big House, I took a long look at it.

It was painted blue, but the windowsills were bright red color. The porch was tan, and there was a purple tinted rocking chair by the door. By the size of it, the house looked like a 2-story building, but the top floor was an obvious attic of some sort. The front door was ajar, and a yellow light poured out onto the porch.

Carol came from behind and patted me on the back "C'mon, it's not _that_ scary, is it?" she said, pushing me gently, "You go ahead and talk with Entei. I have to go thank someone. See ya!", then she ran off.

I, however, was lost again. . _Entei!?_, I thought, but held it off for later. I took a deep breath, stepped onto the porch, then, hesitantly, I walked through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I like ending in cliffhangers! :P Anyway, OCs are still being accepted! The one in this chapter was May, the healer. By the context, you can tell that she's a daughter of either Suicune or Raikou, but I'll let you figure out the rest.<strong>

**Anyway, this is the shadow phoenix, signing off.**


End file.
